


Devils In The Moonlight

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Explicit Consent, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Referenced amberprice, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Rachel's trying to figure herself out.She's never been above using people.





	Devils In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepoint/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Morven!

Jesus Christ.

Of course Rachel would show up looking like that.

Victoria takes her all in at once as the door opens to reveal Rachel’s fashionably-late self. Red and gold corset top that shows off her midriff. Absurdly small matching panties. Long curved horns attached to the sides of her head, matched by pointed ears. Victoria recognizes her right away. She came as a goddamn World of Warcraft succubus, and she’s getting away with it.

Rachel’s green eyes catch her, and Victoria turns away from the door, sweat beading on her forehead under the _(tasteful)_ devil horns she’s wearing herself. It’s hot in here. That’s all. Too many teenagers packed into Hayden’s cabin. Jesus. Don’t be so fucking weird, Victoria.

She doesn’t want to say hi to Rachel, though. She should. It’s not like they have drama, and it’s not like Victoria wants to start it. But she doesn’t want to keep up appearances. She wants a drink.

She heads through the drunken dancers in the living room to the kitchen, finding Courtney at the counter, already pouring for a group that’s leaning against the table. A raised finger, a quick word, and a shot of Everclear is in Victoria’s hand. She savors the burn.

 

* * *

 

_Damn._

Rachel takes in Victoria all at once as soon as she feels those eyes on her. Who knew Victoria could pull off a suit so well? The haircut’s new, too, maybe this is how she’s planning to debut a new look entirely. Rachel wouldn’t complain. She’s completely working it.

Even more interesting than the look is where Victoria’s eyes are pointing. Rachel watches them sweep down her body, pausing for moments at her chest, her thighs. Victoria looks back up with a start, freezes, turns around, and before Rachel can really think about how that brief moment has made her completely dizzy she’s being hugged by a _very_ drunk Justin, dressed as, as far as Rachel can tell, himself.

“Raaaach,” he slurs, “You made it!”

“I’m like, an hour late,” Rachel says, smirking. “You really put ‘em away, huh?”

Justin raises his eyebrows. “It’s _Halloween._ Duh.” He leans over so far he nearly falls to the floor. “Chloe with you?”

“Um,” Rachel says, wincing at the memory of Chloe shouting at her, _I don’t wanna just watch you whore around all night again._ “No costume, didn’t wanna come.”

“Boo,” Justin proclaims to the ceiling. “Whatever. Tell her I said hi.”

“I know, right? It’s not like you needed a costume.”

“What, bro?” Justin sweeps his hands over himself. “I’m Shaggy! Duh! Trevor’s wearing the Scooby outfit, but he’s in the backyard. That probably...probably makes it more obvious.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, you want a drink?”

Rachel lets out a sigh. “ _Hell_ yes.” Tonight’s been weird enough. She could stand to make it less clear.

“Cool. C’mon, kitchen’s this way.”

Rachel takes note of the costumes in the crowd as she weaves through it, but none of them strike her like Victoria did. Dana’s just cheating by being a zombie cheerleader. Nathan’s Norman Bates is good, but might be totally passing by most of the people here. Juliet’s Nancy Drew is depressingly predictable.

She spots Victoria’s horns as she enters the kitchen, but she’s already on her way out, pushing past Courtney. “Yo, get some drinks for Rachel!” Justin calls out.

“What do you want? We’ve got, like, every mixer in here,” Courtney says above the din of the music. Rachel wets her lips, wondering where Victoria went, before snapping her attention back to the moment.

“Surprise me.”

 

* * *

 

_Lose yourself._

Victoria repeats it in her mind like a mantra. It’s what she’s here to do, what she’s always trying to do. Get away from nagging thoughts and become what you’re supposed to be. Lose yourself in music, lose yourself in drugs, lose yourself in study. All the same.

She closes her eyes and focuses on the music, thankful no one’s really watching anyone else in here. It’s too tight and crowded for that, more about just sharing space and body heat and movement with every other drunken teenager in this middle-of-nowhere cabin. She’s taken enough shots in the last half-hour to want to be among them, to be able to lose herself.

She feels someone bump up against her, someone short and soft. Hands circle her waist, and she opens her eyes to find Rachel staring right back at her.

“Hey,” she says, though Victoria’s just reading her lips. The music is overpowering. Victoria’s sweating. Rachel leans up on her tiptoes, lips against Victoria’s ear. “I like your costume, Mephistopheles,” she whispers.

Victoria shouldn’t be surprised that she knows that name. “Come on,” Rachel urges, placing her arms around Victoria’s neck, pulling back with a look that burns Victoria’s face. “Let’s dance. Devils in the moonlight.”

Victoria’s trapped. Locked into this body, forced to feel like this, forced to consider the possibility that Rachel’s not just fucking around. She can’t. No one can know. She’s known that since she’s known herself.

“I need to — get a drink,” she mumbles, ducking out of Rachel’s grip. She starts for the kitchen, realizes there’s people in there, and turns back around, brushing by Rachel, ignoring the confused expression on her face. The garage. Justin said there’s beer in there if they’re sick of shots. It’s freezing tonight, no one should be hanging around in there.

She finds the door after a minute of searching, and as soon as it closes behind her and she’s alone in a dimly-lit, biting-cold room, she feels safer. The door blocks enough sound that it almost feels peaceful in here.

Victoria takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, counts to ten. She spots the refrigerator against the far wall and goes for it, sighing at the shitty selection within. But, fuck it. She’ll take what she can get, and if what she can get is a Pabst, she’ll hold her nose for it.

 

* * *

 

Rachel blows a stray hair out of her face, trying to spy Victoria through the crowd again. This is weird. This usually works. A little flirting, a little physical contact, girls usually get it. This is different. There’s something _more_ there when Rachel touches her, _more_ in the way Victoria’s body language shifts. It’s not a game to her.

Rachel knows where she’s felt this before, it’s when she tries to pull the same thing with Chloe, because Chloe isn’t straight. It’s familiar, the way it churns Rachel’s stomach in the most intriguing way.

When she felt it before, she backed off. It was too much, too fast. It taught Rachel things about Chloe, and herself, that she wasn’t ready for. It still stands unspoken at the edge of their friendship like a vampire at the door, waiting to be invited in to destroy everything.

But Victoria’s not her best friend. Victoria’s just a Vortex girl, and she’d keep quiet, and the curiosity eating away at Rachel might finally be satisfied if she keeps up the chase.

She breathes. Okay. She’s doing this. Really doing this. Not a joke or a game or a show for someone else. For her.

She could use a little more liquid courage, first.

She seeks out Justin in the basement, where the smoke lays thick in the air and the beats are considerably chiller. The crowd on the couches down there draws her in for a spell, and she takes a few hits before she remembers exactly what she came down for. She asks after more booze, and Justin laments how quickly the hard alcohol went by and gives her the answer she seeks.

So it’s back through the living room, into the garage. As soon as she steps into the bare-bulb lighting, she sees Victoria leaning against the wall by the refrigerator, a crushed can at her feet and another at her lips.

Victoria’s body tenses as their eyes meet. A quick recalculation. Rachel came on too strong last time. Scared her. Make it seem honest, real, nonthreatening. She’s already into you.

“Hey,” Rachel offers weakly, raising a hand and giving her a little wave. “Could I get a beer or is the fridge yours now?”

Victoria relaxes a little, a half-smile coming to her lips. “Knock yourself out,” she offers, waving a hand in the direction of the fridge.

Rachel crosses the distance to her side of the garage, the chill air striking her core and leaving her shivering. This is the problem with sexy Halloween costumes. The calendar doesn’t actually want you to wear them.

She brushes by Victoria as she opens the fridge door, letting her hand innocently glide across Victoria’s thigh. Victoria sucks in a sharp breath, and Rachel smiles to herself. This feels better.

She takes out a can, pops it open, and posts up next to Victoria against the wall. She sees Victoria brace herself against it, about to push off, and quickly asks, “Hey, you got a cigarette?”

“You’re out?” Victoria says, pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

“You see any place to keep a pack on this outfit?” Rachel challenges, sweeping a hand down her body, watching Victoria’s eyes crawl down it. It doesn’t feel quite as cold in here anymore.

Victoria chuckles to herself. “Okay, fine.” She fishes in her pockets. “I actually got decent pockets sewn into this suit. I’m not wearing a purse with it. Fucks up the whole look.”

Rachel laughs as she takes an offered cigarette, taking a quick drink of her beer before setting it on the floor so she can light up. “Hey, if you’re gonna go for something, go all the way, right?”

“You _would_ say that.” Victoria lights one up herself and relaxes. Rachel watches her lips.

After their first drag, Rachel clears her throat. “Sorry, if, um, I was...being weird. Before.”

“What? Uh--I mean, that’s normal for you, right? Sorry, I was just...dizzy.” Rachel flinches at the implication of Victoria’s words, the reputation she knows she’s built.

She chooses her words carefully. “I’m not...like that with everyone,” she says softly.

Victoria scoffs. “Pff. Bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Usually I don’t say anything,” Rachel says. “It’s usually, just, you know, fun. It was just, like...you look hot tonight.”

Victoria chokes on smoke and glares daggers at Rachel as she tries to recover.

“What?” Rachel asks, giggling. “I — look, I got excited! Hot girl in a suit! What was I supposed to do?”

Victoria’s face flushes dark red, and she looks so cute right now that Rachel could just slam her against that wall. She’s surprised by the strength of that image, by how badly she itches to just grab her and...do stuff. Maybe because it actually feels possible. She’s let herself imagine it can really happen, not like before, when she always thought of it as something other people got to do.

Rachel takes a step closer to Victoria, who backs up into the wall, swallowing hard. “I, um.” Victoria’s shaking, and Rachel wills herself to slow down, gently reaching up and stroking her cheek.

“Hey,” she whispers, but Victoria slaps her hand away.

“Quit fucking around,” Victoria hisses, and Rachel’s not sure where she stepped wrong but she did, the embarrassment turned to anger.

“I’m not!” Rachel insists. “You’re just—”

“Fuck you.” Victoria clenches her fist. “Fuck you, just — you think you _know_ something about me and now you’re gonna run and tell everyone—”

“Hey, hey, no!” Rachel puts her hands up, glancing behind her. “I--I just thought—”

“Thought _what?_ That me wearing a suit makes me some dyke you can blackmail, make sure _you’re_ the biggest deal in this shithole—”

Rachel groans loudly to interrupt her. “Kind of the exact opposite!”

“What?”

Rachel looks down at her feet, face burning. Jesus, she hasn’t had something go this haywire in a while. She shouldn’t have drank so much. It made her so touchy.

“I thought…” She takes in a deep breath. “Y’know. When we saw each other at the door. There was like, this…”

“If you say love at first sight I’m going to fucking smack you.”

“No. No, not that. Just…” Rachel glances up, tactically, knowing she looks good from that angle, vulnerable. It’s a look she’s used on Chloe a lot. “Y’know. A thing. I know you probably think I’m, like...just some straight girl messing around, but…” She tucks her hair behind her ear. “I think I’m not.”

Victoria rolls her eyes. “Save it. If that were true, you and that Chloe chick would already be fucking, engaged or something.”

Rachel feels a pang. “It’s not like that,” she murmurs. She straightens herself up, looks Victoria in the eye again, gets her backing up against the wall. She bites her lip. Victoria’s staring right at it. As Rachel reaches for her, she whispers, “Look, I’m just...into you right now. Doesn’t have to be bigger than that.”

Victoria breaks off her stare. “...really?” she asks, softly. “Like…” She jolts a little as Rachel’s hand smooths down her side. When their eyes meet again, the anger’s drained from Victoria’s face.

“Yeah.” Victoria’s still looking at her lips, and now Rachel’s looking at hers.

Now or never.

She rushes up against Victoria, both arms draped over her shoulders, cigarette grinding against the wall, meeting Victoria’s lips with all the urgency she can muster. For a brief, terrifying moment, she doesn’t move or respond at all, and Rachel’s worried she’s blown her chance entirely. That she went too far, too fast. But then Victoria sinks down to her level, nervously loops her free arm around Rachel, and slows their kiss, deepens it. She tastes like beer and cigarettes. A lot like Chloe.

That thought means they’re going too slow.

Rachel breaks off, crouches down, grabs Victoria’s discarded can and stuffs her cigarette into it, swiping Victoria’s to do the same before dropping the can again. Their hands should be free. Victoria looks pissed, like she’s about to call her out for wasting half a cig, but then Rachel’s got Victoria’s lip between her teeth and there’s no more objections.

Rachel grabs Victoria’s hands, places them on her hips. She smiles into Victoria’s mouth as she does exactly what Rachel expected her to, grabbing Rachel’s ass and pulling their bodies together.

It feels so good to know she’s wanted. It always does.

Just as she’s considering what to do next, how else she can make Victoria squirm, the door opens behind her and Victoria shoves her off. Luckily, Justin’s still looking behind him as he comes in, and they separate right as he turns around. Without a word, Victoria storms right past him.

“Aw, man, you two are bringing a bunch of girl drama right now, are you?” Justin complains as Rachel innocently sweeps her drink from the floor.

“Nah. Nothing major,” Rachel lies.

Her beer is sour.

 

* * *

 

Victoria paces back and forth in the master bedroom, hands clutching her forehead. She breathes hard, cursing herself for falling so easily into Rachel, hating how obvious she is. Of course Rachel would know by now, want to take advantage. Victoria can’t fucking keep it together.

She sits down at the edge of the bed, rubbing her hair between her horns. But it felt real. It felt _good._ And there was always a draw to her, something Victoria felt, but she never let herself give into that kind of thing, she always distanced herself before she could actually... _want._ She’s not gonna be one of those pathetic girls like Chloe pining after a best friend and constantly, pathetically latching onto her. Everyone would see it, just like everyone cracks jokes about Chloe behind Rachel’s back.

So Rachel couldn’t have been telling the truth. If she’s really not straight, there’s someone waiting for her, and there’s no way Rachel doesn’t know. It can only be a way to fuck with Victoria. That’s the logical conclusion.

Yet, the way Rachel kissed her…

The door opens and Victoria takes her hand from her lips, where it had wandered subconsciously as she thought about the taste of Rachel. And there’s the girl herself, sneaking in sheepishly. Victoria draws in a sharp breath and tenses up.

“Uh, hey,” Rachel says with an awkward wave as she closes the door with her body, pressing herself against it. She stares at her shoes, hands wringing at her lap.

Victoria isn’t sure what to say, and she looks down herself, not able to meet the furtive glances Rachel keeps throwing at her. She could respond with hate and venom, but her stomach is gurgling unpleasantly, and her limbs ache.

“...can I sit down?” Rachel asks.

Victoria swallows, meeting her eye. “...yeah,” she manages, deflating. This is all too complicated and weird and heavy. She wishes she could close her eyes and make it all go away.

Rachel locks the door before she heads over, sitting down as far away from Victoria as she can manage on this end of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “I made you uncomfortable.”

“You think?” Victoria scoffs.

“Sorry, I just — you know, I’ve never tried to…” Rachel groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just used the moves I know, you know?”

“Not really.” Victoria shifts uneasily.

“I mean, I...I know it’s different. I wish it wasn’t.” Rachel sighs. “I wish it wasn’t, like, a big deal, you know? Like you and me could hook up, and it’d be no big deal if we didn’t wanna make it one, just like anybody else. It could just be fun. But instead…” She bites her lower lip, glancing at Victoria and making her heart do weird flips. “You’re scared, aren’t you? Scared of me.”

“I don’t want anyone to know.” Victoria angrily ruffles her hair. “Fucking stupid to get this haircut, and, like, wear this shit. I wanted to, I wanted to like, feel like that, but then…”  
“Then it got real,” Rachels supplies, and Victoria nods.

“Yeah.” Victoria rubs the back of her neck. “And you’re kind of a lot, you know?”  
Rachel chuckles softly. “Yeah. I know.” Her hand crawls closer to Victoria’s on the covers, in reach, but not pushing. Rachel looks warm, and soft, and this actually feels nice. Talking about it. Victoria’s never talked about it before.

“How come you don’t want anyone to know?” Rachel asks.

“I don’t know,” Victoria admits. “I don’t have like, one reason. It’s just...scary, and I feel like I shouldn’t be like this. Just not what I should be. It’s weird, and...gross.”

“It’s not gross.” Rachel clears her throat. “But I get the fear. I guess I just thought, if I throw myself into this, act like it’s no big deal, then I won’t be scared. Fake it ‘till you make it stuff. Usually works. But I didn’t wanna hurt you.”

What sucks is that there’s no reason not to believe her. No easy way to deflect and lash out at her without feeling like an asshole. Victoria just has to sit here and feel naked and exposed.

“Maybe...we can take things slower?” Rachel gently eases her hand over Victoria’s, a light presence, like a flighty bird. “I’m still...y’know, figuring it out. I wanted to just jump in, get it over with, but...it’s late. Party’s winding down. I’m wiped. You wanna just...cuddle? Sleep it off?”

Victoria’s hand is warm. So’s her face. Rachel’s usually a smooth-talker. Victoria kind of likes this side of her. This thing they could be, if they wanted. She closes her eyes, tries to quiet the slowly-growing pain in her temples. She should’ve had more water, or something. She’s so tired.

“I...yeah.” Victoria swallows again, like it’ll make her mouth less dry. “That sounds nice.”

Rachel smiles and it does weird stuff in Victoria’s chest again. Rachel leans forward, pressing Victoria’s hand beneath hers, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll get the lights. Go ahead and get ready.”

Victoria nods, only able to let her breath go when Rachel stops staring at her and actually gets up. She shuffles across the bed towards the nightstand, laying her horns down on it, then kicking off her shoes and socks, shimmying her jacket off her shoulders. She can hear Rachel’s clothes shifting too, and refuses to look. Her heart pounds in her chest, hands hovering over her belt buckle. _Oh, fuck it,_ she thinks to herself. She’s not sleeping with pants on, no matter what signal she might give off. She’s not even sure what signals she _wants_ to give off right now.

As she gets up to get her slacks down her legs, the light flicks off, and she hears Rachel sliding under the covers behind her. Sweat beads on Victoria’s neck. She takes a deep breath, steps out of her pants, and slowly eases into bed, only able to see outlines in the dark. She faces the wall, and Rachel comes up behind her, pressing herself against Victoria’s back and looping an arm around her waist. The soft flesh against her shirt lets Victoria know that Rachel’s topless, and she gulps, Rachel pulling flush against her.

Lips on the back of her neck make her shiver. “Goodnight,” Rachel whispers, and despite everything, Victoria closes her eyes, and feels safe.

 

* * *

 

Rachel blinks at the sliver of light coming in under the bathroom door, groggily patting the bed as if the empty space will suddenly rematerialize Victoria. The sound of running water brings her back to some sort of reality, and she realizes Victoria must’ve gotten up. She rolls over, checking her phone on the nightstand. 3:16 AM. She pushes the covers down to her waist and rolls over again, sleepy desires swirling in her brain.

Victoria comes out of the bathroom, standing in the light from the doorway. She looks so cute, standing there in just her button-up and panties. Victoria’s looking right back, eyes cast down Rachel’s body, before both of them snap their eyes up to make contact. Victoria looks away first.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Rachel asks carefully, drawing patterns in the sheets with her finger.

“I slept a little,” Victoria mumbles, still staring at her feet. God, Rachel could eat her alive. The strength of her urges doesn’t shock her like it did earlier; now it feels good, powerful.

“Come back here,” she says, patting the bed. Victoria reaches back and flips off the bathroom light, then nervously crawls into Rachel’s arms. Rachel hums happily now that they’re spooning again, rubbing her hand up and down Victoria’s stomach. Victoria’s trembling. Rachel pauses, not sure if it’s from fear or excitement, wanting to make sure. She wants this, even though she said she could take it slow.  She’s not sure if Victoria’s ready.

“I can help you get to sleep,” Rachel whispers, squeezing Victoria against her. “If you want.” Victoria swallows, but doesn’t say anything, still trembling in Rachel’s arms. Rachel pulls away for a moment, repositioning herself, giving Victoria space to decide. Victoria rolls onto her back, their eyes meeting in the darkness. Carefully, Rachel reaches out, stroking up and down Victoria’s bare thigh. Victoria closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh.

“Do you want that?” Rachel asks, shifting again, straddling Victoria’s thigh and bracing herself with hands on Victoria’s hips. She leans over, her hair hanging down over their faces like a curtain. Victoria licks her lips, bites them, can’t seem to look away. Something curdles in Rachel’s stomach, and she pulls back, breaks eye contact.

“Am I...pushing too hard?”

Victoria gulps before she speaks. “I...I don’t know. It’s really, it’s fucking _hot,_ I just…” She rises up a little to meet Rachel, nervously putting her hands on her waist. “I don’t...in the moment, I just freeze.”

“I don’t want you to freeze.” Rachel reaches out and cups Victoria’s cheek. “I...I want you to feel good too. Not scared, or, or overwhelmed or whatever.”

Victoria leans into her touch, closing her eyes. “Really?” she murmurs, like she can’t believe anyone would want to do that for her. Rachel’s seen Victoria’s paranoid side before, and it feels good, to be honest with her, to be real like this.

“Yeah, really.” Rachel’s heart pounds in her chest.

Victoria puts a hand on Rachel’s wrist, pulling her hand down until it rests between Victoria’s legs. Her panties are warm, damp to the touch, and as Victoria lets her wrist go and lays back, Rachel presses in, just slightly.

Victoria lets out a ragged breath, one arm reaching out as Rachel leans over her again, circling around Rachel’s back. Rachel rubs her, slowly, her stomach dropping pleasantly at the feeling of finally, _finally_ touching another girl like this, and it’s as nice as she imagined and fantasized about, and it’s real, it’s not just something she’s making up for attention like she’s been so afraid of.

It’s quiet, for a while. Careful movements of Rachel’s hand, soft kisses as Rachel lowers herself on top of Victoria for brief moments to give her core a rest, harsh, voiceless exhalations from Victoria’s lips. Rachel settles into the rhythm.

She shifts when she feels she’s reached a plateau, when she wants to give Victoria more. She scoots down and moves her hands up to Victoria’s waistband, looking up at her with a question in her eyes. Victoria shifts onto her elbows to look at her, then nods, her own hands going to her shirt and unbuttoning it while Rachel works her panties down her legs. When she’s finished, she looks up to see that Victoria’s sitting up, shrugging off her shirt. Rachel crawls back into her lap and kisses her, wrapping her hands around her back and unhooking her bra.

Once Victoria’s fully naked, Rachel pushes her back down onto the bed, running her hand down her chest. Victoria lets out a hiss, covering her mouth as Rachel kisses down her collarbone until she wraps her lips around a nipple. “Oh,” Victoria sighs, one hand going to Rachel’s hair and tangling within it. Rachel enjoys her taste, swirls her tongue, takes Victoria’s other breast in her hand and squeezes, her body on fire as Victoria squirms underneath her.

“Nn, Rachel,” Victoria pants after Rachel’s been lost in her work for a time, “Please.”

Rachel lifts herself off Victoria’s chest, smirking at her even as she continues to work a nipple between two fingers. “Hmm?”

Victoria whines wordlessly, grabbing at Rachel’s wrist and pulling it down again. Rachel giggles, her chest light as she feels Victoria’s soft, slick lower lips, hand moving without guidance down until her middle finger slips inside of Victoria.

Victoria goes taut with a sharp “Hah!”, hands balled into fists at her sides. Rachel puts a hand on her shoulder, resisting her urge to just start _pounding_ her and asking, “Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, _god,_ just fucking…” Victoria groans and pushes herself down on Rachel’s finger. Rachel chuckles to herself and adds her index finger, making Victoria gasp in the best way. Rachel explores until she finds somewhere that makes Victoria pull her down and kiss her, hard. Gentle motions in and out give way to frantic movement, to Victoria covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes closed, to Rachel positioning her thumb on Victoria’s clit. Victoria suddenly thrashes beneath Rachel, hissing through her teeth and clutching the sheets in her fists. As she comes back down, Rachel pumps once, twice more, then slowly leaves Victoria’s body, running her hand up to rest on her stomach as she lowers herself to the bed.

Victoria squirms suddenly, making Rachel giggle. “That good, huh?” she asks, nibbling Victoria’s ear. She can see Victoria’s smile, and she couldn’t be happier. Victoria pulls her down and kisses her softly, hesitantly dragging her hands down from Rachel’s shoulders to her breasts. Rachel smiles into Victoria’s mouth, pushing her chest forward, letting the little jolts from Victoria’s hesitant hands rush through her. Victoria sits up, bringing Rachel with her, and one hand travels between Rachel’s legs, rubbing her through her underwear. Rachel bites her lip, trying to hold herself on Victoria’s lap so that she can grind against her hand, noting that Victoria seems to want to stay below her, even while she’s touching her. Victoria kisses Rachel’s nipple and she shudders, blissful. This isn’t anything like her other hookups.

Victoria breaks off and nestles herself into Rachel’s collarbone. “Rachel…” Victoria breathes into her neck.

“Y-yeah?”

“I wanna go down on you.” She rushes it out in one breath, and Rachel’s never heard anything sexier in her life. She takes Victoria’s face in her hands and kisses her deeply, then climbs off her lap. Victoria scrambles off the bed, kneeling on the floor, her eyes blown wide as she stares up at Rachel. Rachel hooks her thumbs into her panties and slides them off before scooting to the edge herself. As she spreads her legs, Victoria moves in closer to her, rising up for a moment to take Rachel’s hands and place them on her head. Rachel grips onto her hair for dear life as soon as she moves in.

She bites her lip to keep from making any noise, bending over Victoria’s head as she hisses through her nose. Victoria’s experiments are gradual, precise, and whenever something doesn’t quite seem to be working for Rachel, she seems to know; maybe it’s because Rachel loosens her grip on Victoria’s hair. But it’s not quite _there,_ it’s so good, but she needs just a little bit more of a push, Victoria’s tongue just isn’t hard enough. Rachel pushes her head back, and meets her questioning eye by taking a hand that had been resting on her thigh and moving it to her center. Victoria takes to it quickly, circling Rachel’s clit, pressing down when Rachel whispers, “Harder.”

Victoria rises up to get a better angle, kissing random points on Rachel’s body, anything and everything to make her sigh. When Rachel, comes, she covers her mouth with her hand, falling back onto the bed with a bounce. She takes her hand away and pants, beckoning Victoria to come up and join her.

They cuddle quietly face-to-face in the afterglow for a time, Victoria lowering herself so her head’s resting on Rachel’s chest. Rachel holds her, stroking her back, mind floating off somewhere nice and pleasant, before Victoria speaks.

“Does this...mean anything?” Victoria draws little circles in Rachel’s stomach with the tip of her finger.

Rachel tries not to freeze. Keep it light. Don’t freak. “I mean, I could definitely do this again,” Rachel says, smirking down at her.

“But...I mean...is that all?”

Fuck. _Fuck._ The whole point of this whole damn thing was to not have this kind of conversation. That’s why she never indulged Chloe, this exact thing would happen, only way worse because it’d definitely detonate that friendship. And she has that...thing, with Frank, and…

“Rachel?”

“I...don’t know. You don’t wanna be out, right?”

“No.”

“Then we kinda...can’t, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well aren’t we both just full of answers.”

Victoria chuckles weakly. Rachel strokes her hair.

“We can just...see how this goes?” Rachel suggests.

“Okay,” Victoria says. For putting up such a front earlier, she sounds so small and unsure. A pang strikes somewhere in Rachel’s heart. She knows she doesn’t want Victoria in that way, not now. But she has to dodge this. She can’t hurt her again, not like this.

That’s what she tells herself, every time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](https://twitter.com/Kunaike/status/826497201018900482) by Kunaike!


End file.
